


Por Libertad

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Political RPF - Argentinian 21st c.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Espert Alfa, M/M, Milei Omega, Mpreg, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Javier Milei ocultó su  estatus como omega toda su vida. Hasta que en una conferencia en Santa Fé, olvida sus supresores y su celo comienza inevitablemente. Ahora se verá obligado a enfrentar sus sentimientos sobre cierto pelado que lo tiene loco... ¿Será este el comienzo de un nuevo amor y una nueva era de felicidad?Amor, sexo y enriedos en esta divertida historia sobre la política Argentina
Relationships: Javier Milei/José Luís Espert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por si alguien no está familiarizado/a/e con qué es el omegaverse, lean primero el capitulo 2 para un pequeño resumen/glosario. O mandense de cabeza tampoco hay que saber mucho.
> 
> Alfa: tienen el pito con un nudo al final.  
> Omega: sumisos, lubrican por el culo y se embarazan y paren también por ahí.  
> Ambos entran en celo como animalitos. 
> 
> Besos de parte de ambos autores secretos: Milei_Omega_Princess y Espert_Alfa_Knoteame_Porfavor
> 
> Se puede leer en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/998663356-por-libertad-espert-y-milei-un-romance-omegaverse)

— Que olorcito que tenés — Dijo Espert enterrando la nariz entre las piernas de Milei, haciéndole cosquillas con respiración, tibia, húmeda y agitada. — ¿Ya estás entrando en celo? — una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Milei, sentado sobre el escritorio de su compañero y de piernas abiertas, batallaba consigo mismo, acariciando la cabeza de Espert, enojado con sus deseos de enterrar las manos en el pelo que Espert no tenía. 

Javier solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo que si abría la boca iba a salir un sonido terriblemente vergonzoso. 

Espert se apartó de él haciendo las rueditas de la silla rodar hacia atrás, torturando a su omega que se inclinó desesperado para perseguir el contacto. 

— Ya sabes lo que tenés que hacer entonces.- Milei volvió a asentir, levantándose del escritorio con las piernas débiles, saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose al baño.

Apenas se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, Espert le pegó un chirlo. 

— Apurate omega. Acá te va a estar esperando tu papi.

Javier tenia que apurarse, su mente estaba empañandose con el humo de la calentura y el celo; tener a su alfa cerca lo volvía tonto. 

Cerró la puerta del baño con pestillo y se apresuró a bajarse los pantalones y los boxers mojados con el fluido; mirándose en el espejo pudo notar su pelo mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, su rostro absolutamente colorado. 

Javier abrió la canilla, lavándose las manos y moviéndose entre las piernas con agua y jabón. No era un hábito al que recurriera muy seguido, pero si quería la atención de su alfa entonces necesitaba presentarse limpito.

_ ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?  _

Sencillo. Milei era un omega rodeado de alfas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo de que lo descubrieran, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la poderosa esencia de uno de los alfas con los que trabajaba le provocara entrar en celo. Era solo cuestión de suerte, o quizás destino, que fuera la esencia de Espert la que lo llevó a tener la cola chorreando de fluidos, palpitando necesitada por el nudo de su alfa. 

_ Su alfa. _ Suyo. Porque a pesar de que estuvieran evitando hablarlo, caminando sobre huevos alrededor del tema, la atracción estaba ahí. 

La manera en que la fuerte esencia de Espert nublaba la cabeza y le hacía deshidratarse a chorros como nunca en su vida, estaba ahí, claramente. 

La manera en que la que José Luís desenvainaba sus dientes con furia cada vez que otro alfa se acercaba peligrosamente a Javier. Al principio, cuando apenas Espert se había enterado de la condición de Milei, Javier pensó que era miedo. Miedo de que lo descubran. Toda persona respetable en la política debía ser alfa, quizás algún beta, pero eran escasos casos, como Massa por ejemplo. Y ni hablar de omegas. La mayoría de los omegas hacían exactamente lo mismo que Milei estaba haciendo ahora. Ocultar su verdadera condición. La única forma de saberlo era después de muertos, como por ejemplo Rosas, que solo años después se descubrió que era Omega, y no que estaba en una relación de alfa y alfa con Encarnación. 

También estaban igualmente, las personas que parecían enorgullecerse de ser sumisas y presentarse como tal. Kicillof por ejemplo, parecía no tener problema en recordarle a la gente que era un omega. Por supuesto iba a ser el Frente de Todos el que jugara las cartas de tener omegas en puestos de poder. 

Pobre María Eugenia, ser alfa y perder la provincia frente a un omega peronista. Seguro debía tener el orgullo por el suelo mientras se escondía debajo de alguna baldosa rota de Larreta. 

En realidad, ya no había tanta estigma entre la gente sobre si los omegas podían hacer qué cosa; desde que gracias a Evita los omegas obtuvieron el derecho a votar, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para conquistar más espacios. 

Aún así, parte de la sociedad todavía seguía sin estar cómoda pensando que una vez cada tres meses alguno de sus gobernantes estaría a cuatro patas en el piso, chorreando fluidos mientras le rogaba a su alfa que le llene. 

Si Kicillof estaba contento con eso, bien por él. Milei no. Él al menos tenía un poco de orgullo que mantener.

O por lo menos quería mantener lo poco que le quedaba, siendo que desde que todo esto con José Luís empezó, Javier se sentía cada día más desarmado frente al alfa, hasta el punto de llegar a pedirle, rogarle y llorar por su nudo. 

Como ahora, que Milei volvía a la oficina dónde Espert lo esperaba de piernas abiertas, palmandose la falda para que Javier se siente sobre él.

_ ¿Y cómo pasó eso?  _

En un principio, Javier pensó que Espert solo estaba asustado que descubrieran que su amigo y compañero era omega; pero después, muchos meses más tarde, Javier se dio cuenta que no era solo eso. Espert lo consideraba  _ su _ omega, lo supo aquel día en que Javier se vistió para una conferencia y su camisa olía a José Luís.

Espert se había pasado toda la noche anterior (y mirando en retrospectiva, las últimas semanas también) refregándose contra Milei desesperadamente como si estuviera en celo cada vez que el otro se cruzara frente a él. Y claro, debería haber sido obvio para cualquiera, (pero cómo culparlo, si el cerebro de Milei se apagaba cada vez que observaba el brillo reflejado en la cabeza de José Luís) que Espert lo estaba marcando. Suyo, suyo, suyo, su omega. 

_ ¿Y cómo había sucedido esto? _

Sencillo. Milei, como un tremendo pedazo de boludo, se olvidó de sus supresores. 

Bueno, no. No seamos tan crueles con él. No se los olvidó. Técnicamente él, Espert y un par más iban a estar en Santa Fe solo un fin de semana para una conferencia. Entonces Javier pensó que podría pasar dos días sin tomarlos. Era una buena idea en realidad. Nada que temer porque alguna mucama del hotel mirara donde no tuviera que mirar y le descubriera la mentira; o peor, que por alguna distracción se le cayeran de la mochila, se las dejara sobre la mesita de luz y alguno de sus compañeros le descubriera. 

Total, eran solo dos días. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Lo peor que podría pasar es que salieran más eventos y se tuviera que quedar más tiempo. 

Cosa que, justamente, pasó.

Ya era el quinto día dando vueltas en Santa Fe, de conferencia en conferencia, de evento en evento. No estaba siendo la gran cosa, era tolerable. Hasta que realmente pasó  _ lo peor. _

El efecto de los supresores se empezó a ir. Usualmente su esencia de omega estaba oculta detrás de los supresores, y de un desodorante de alto precio que traían de U.S.A y que rezaba "Esencia de Alfa" con enormes letras amarillas sobre un fondo de camuflaje y una bandera de Estados Unidos. Y que, por supuesto, porque obviamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, Milei también se quedó sin desodorante. En cualquier momento su esencia iba a empezar a ser reconocida por alfas alrededor y eso era lo peor.

No. Lo peor pasó después. Esa misma noche de miércoles. 

—¿Tan temprano se van a ir a dormir ustedes maricones? — Dijo Espert levantando las manos, todavía sentados en el bar frente al hotel. — ¡Son recién las 11 de la noche Agustín!

— Sí boludo, pero yo estoy liquidado. — Laje se pasó una mano por la cara refregándose los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no bostezar. 

— Eh, más respeto a tus mayores pibe. Vienen flojitos los pibes de ahora Javi, ¿no te parece? — Espert dijo pegándole con el dorso de la mano en el costado, haciendo saltar a Milei en el asiento con el contacto. 

— Vos seguro porque te metiste un pase en el baño cuando no te estabamos mirando, viejo falopero. — Le dijo el niño lesbiana también levantandose de la mesa, con una sonrisa. 

— Ya te gustaría a vos llegar a mi edad con esta energía, estoy hecho un toro, y sin merca. Flojitos e irrespetuosos vienen los pibes ahora. Chau, váyanse. Yo me voy a tomar otra cerveza. 

Pero cuando los dos chicos se fueron, se giró hacia Javier diciendo en tono cómplice — En realidad no tengo más ganas de tomar cerveza. ¿Pero sabés qué tengo? — Le susurró muy cerca del rostro, el aliento tibio chocando contra su oreja causándole que la piel de la nuca se convierta en piel de gallina. 

El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Milei para no retorcerse en la silla de caños y tela plástica celeste de Quilmes en el respaldar, fue literalmente sobrehumano. 

— Tengo un Whisky en la pieza. Dale, pedimos hielo para llevar. — Dijo emocionado, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo saltar un par de maníes que quedaban dando vueltas por la mesita.

Javier quiso decir que no, pero José Luís ya se había levantado yendo a pedir un vaso con hielo. Milei gruñó levantándose, y volvió a putear por lo bajo cuando se levantó y vio la incriminadora mancha de fluido que dejó en la silla.  _ Genial _ . Un susurro y ya estaba mojado como omega quinceañero. Simplemente fantástico. 

Pero todavía p _ eor _ , si es que todavía podía ponerse peor, es cuando José Luís volvió y olfateando el aire inundado de la esencia del omega, dijo — Que rico olor. — haciendo que las orejas de Milei y todo su rostro se prendan fuego. 

  
  
  


No estaba claro cuándo su  _ pequeño _ crush con Espert había nacido. Pareciera que hubo un momento en que una semillita se plantó en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta floreció y floreció, hasta que llegó a este momento donde, su crush, mezclado con este momento en que su cuerpo estaba en las nubes, se volvía insoportable. 

Y ahora estaba en la pieza de Espert cubierta de su esencia de Alfa, con Espert, con al menos dos litros de cerveza en la cabeza y un whiskey al cual le quedaba solo algo más de un tercio.  _ Genial. _

El sonido del baño parecía interminable, entonces Milei que parecía no poder quedarse quieto, paseando constantemente por la pieza, tocando cualquier superficie que se le pasara por en medio. Acariciando con sus dedos la notebook, un libro de tapa negra sobre la mesita de luz, un bolso en una esquina, y zarasa zarasa, hizo lo que todo omega entrando en celo cerca del nido de (su) alfa podría hacer. Espert parecía no tener ni un mínimo de decoro, (y bueno, era su pieza no lo vamos a juzgar), y mucha de su ropa estaba desparramada sobre la cama. Milei, como un buen omega terminó de rodillas junto a la cama, restregando su cabeza y cuello contra la ropa y sábanas, inhalando la fuerte esencia del alfa, y en su lugar, dejando la suya. 

Escuchando el sonido del inodoro, Milei se levantó rápido, volviendo hacia la ventana y acomodándose el pelo lo mejor que podía, no sin antes sucumbir a una necesidad que le gritaba desde el fondo de su ser.

— Che, yo me voy a ir a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. Gracias por el whiskey.

Y huyendo lo más rápido posible sin que se note que estaba huyendo, Milei se encerró en su pieza a dormir con una de las corbatas de Espert debajo de la almohada. 

Gorra. Campera. Capucha. Lentes. Bufanda. Hacen 32 grados Javier de dónde mierda sacaste una bufanda y por qué estás recorriendo Santa Fe con una bufanda ¿me podés explicar por favor? 

Milei recorrió las calles de Santa Fe escondido bajo capas de accesorios y ropa hasta lograr entrar a una farmacia abierta. En algunas horas, su charla con sus compañeros del Frente Despertar en el Foro Cultural Universitario de la UNL iba a comenzar. Miles de fans iban a verlo, y no quería que fuera en medio de un celo, con olor a fluido y la cara roja. Y, oh no, las feromonas de omega volando por doquier. No. Mala idea. Necesitaba urgentemente comprar supresores. 

La campanita alertó su entrada con un suave  _ tilín _ . Una farmacia de barrio, no céntrica, mirá si alguien lo reconoce. Detrás del mostrador lo recibió un muchacho de gran nariz y grandes granos, piel grasosa y pelo sucio. 

— Buenos días. — Dijo el joven sin ningún tipo de ánimo.

Javier se acercó al mostrador encogiéndose de hombros, mirando hacia los lados. Ni un alma en el local, solo ellos dos. 

— Si, em, quiero... — dijo en un susurro mirando la repisa con supresores de esencia. 

— Pará...— dijo el joven detrás del mostrador con los ojos brillantes abiertos como platos. — ¿Milei? ¿Me puedo sacar una foto con vos? Ay, mis amigos se van a querer morir, ellos van esta tarde a tu conferencia yo me tengo que quedar trabajando.

Milei se quedó congelado, las palabras _ "supresor de esencia" _ y  _ "pastillas para el celo" _ atragantadas. — Sí.

Gorra, capucha, lentes, bufanda: fuera. Foto: sacada. Abrazo: dado. Supresores: sin comprar. 

— Bueno, nos vemos... — Gesticuló Milei al chico para incentivarlo a darle su nombre.

— Martín — Dijo Martín, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, — ¿No tenías que comprar algo?

Qué hacer, qué hacer. Nadie se podía enterar que Milei era omega. ¿Qué se suele comprar en farmacias? 

— Dame una caja de preservativos. — Dijo Javier sin pensarlo mucho, y agregó — XL. — Porque nada mejor que hacerse el pijudo frente a adolescentes para evitar un momento vergonzoso. 

— $230 pesos.

_ Uh pero la puta madre. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Dale Agustin, la concha de tu madre, dónde mierda estás? — Se quejó Javier por el celular. 

_ "Estoy a un par de cuadras ya tengo todo. Ya llegó, calmate."  _

¿Pero cómo se iba a calmar? 

En dos horas Javier tenía que salir para una conferencia (una conferencia de aproximadamente dos horas en la que iba a tener que estar sentado junto a Espert) y cada segundo que pasaba le subía la temperatura, se le nublaba la visión, y ... Dios, las piernas no le paraban de temblar, el estómago hecho un nudo, mantener una línea de pensamiento coherente, impensable. El celo se le estaba adelantando y parecía que en cualquier momento se estuviera por desmayar. 

Javier se miró en el espejo, los cachetes rojos como cerezas, los ojos brillando, apenas un brillo dorado sobre los irises avisando que en cualquier momento estaba por empezar. Se mojó el rostro tratando de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero las gotas de agua parecían evaporarse al contacto con la piel. 

Volvió a mirar hacia la cama, la corbata de Espert tirada sobre la almohada parecía reírse de él. El olor del alfa penetrando sus pulmones incluso a tal distancia le hacía subir la fiebre.

— Pero la re pu-

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Acá estás vos — Dijo Espert agarrando a Laje de atrás del cuello. — ¿Tenés idea de dónde está Javier? No responde el celular, no lo encuentro por ningun lado, tenemos que salir en treinta minutos. 

Agustín se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir un quejido vergonzoso al ser agarrado así por un alfa, el omega dentro suyo listo para obedecer.

— Sí, recién hablé con él. Le tengo que llevar unas cosas y ahora baja... 

— ¿Está en la pieza todavía este cara de mil verga? — Gruñó con fuerza José Luís, Agustín agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

— Sí, pero no pasa nada, ustedes vayan yendo que ahora los alcanzamos, necesita sí o sí porque...

— Me chupa un huevo — Gritó Espert soltandolo del cuello y no dejándolo terminar. 

José Luís entró a caminar a pasos rápidos y pesados con Agustín detrás de él. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Eras  _ vos _ . 

Milei, entre toda la nebulosa de sentidos que tenía en la cabeza, pudo distinguir la voz y la esencia de José Luís.

—  _ Alfa _ — la voz se le rompió en un sollozo. —  _ Alfa... _

— Shhh — Dijo Espert cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Agustín Laje afuera con cara desfigurada de terror. Cerrando la puerta con llave. — Así que eras vos el omega hermoso que venía oliendo por todos lados. Me venís enfermando ¿sabías? 

— Alfa... _ duele... _

— Shhh, ya sé, ya sé. — Le dijo acariciándole el pelo, sentándose junto a él en la cama. — ¿Me podés entender cuando te hablo? Asentí si sí.

Javier lo miró pensativo por unos segundos, los ojos brillosos con lágrimas en color oro, el rostro completamente colorado y transpirado. Tomó aire con gran dificultad antes de asentir lentamente.

— Muy bien, Javier. — Dijo Espert acariciandole el rostro y Milei automaticamente dejó salir un gemido, enterrando la nariz en la palma del otro.

Espert sonrió satisfecho. Luego, desviando la mirada encontró la corbata que le faltaba, escondida entre las sábanas. 

— Esto es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, Javier. Yo me voy a ir a la conferencia y vos te vas a quedar acá... — Dijo sacándose el saco y desabrochándose la camisa, silenciando las protestas que estaban por salir de la garganta de Javier, — pero no te voy a dejar sufriendo, no te preocupes. Ahora, date vuelta. 

— No... yo...

— Omega — Dijo Espert con la voz grave, serio, sosteniéndolo del mentón. Milei se sacudió, un escalofrío recorriendole la columna vertebral como un rayo partiendolo al medio, — date vuelta y abrí las piernas.

Milei gimió necesitado y contento, cumpliendo con la orden y levantando las caderas.

— Alfa... duele... por favor...  _ Alfa _ , nudo, quiero... — gimoteo Javier mientras Espert le desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba despacio junto con los boxers, hilos viscosos de fluido conectando la tela con el ano. El culo rebosando de fluidos, brillando como la pelada de Espert bajo el sol. 

— No Javier, no va a haber nudo para vos ahora, me tengo que ir. 

Si Javier hubiera estado en mejores facultades mentales se hubiera sentido avergonzado por el sollozo que dejó salir; en cambio solo podía sentir bronca y dolor. 

—¡Alfa! — Se quejó.

— Omega. — Lo retó Espert dándole un chirlo, dejando el cachete del culo picando y enrojecido; Espert sonaba enojado, pero fue traicionado por la sonrisa en su rostro. No iba a poder darle el nudo ahora, pero después, durante la noche se iba a encargar de garcharselo hasta que no pudiera hilar dos pensamientos juntos, y esta vez no sería por las hormonas. 

— Pero no te preocupes, antes de irme te voy a hacer un brbrbrbrrvb en el ojete.

Y mientras terminaba de decirlo, antes de que Milei pudiera volver a rogar por su pija, Espert -sosteniendo ambos cachetes abiertos- puso su lengua a trabajar, limpiando todo rastro de fluidos alrededor.

Milei se retorció en la cama, la cara enterrada en la almohada y silenciando los gritos de placer, sosteniéndose con fuerza y con nudillos blancos a las sábanas. 

— ¡Alfa! — gritó Milei — ¡más! — le suplicó moviendo las caderas por más contacto. ¿Y cómo iba José Luis decirle que no a tal criatura en tan lamentable necesidad?

Javier se quejó al sentir a Espert separarse de él, horrible y doloroso, estar tan cerca del orgasmo solo para que se lo arrebate de sus manos; pero fue inútil tratar de quejarse porque tan solo segundos después dos dedos de José Luis entraron con facilidad alarmante dentro de él. El orgasmo se apoderó de él tan repentina y violentamente que todo su cuerpo convulsionó. Por un momento suspendido en el tiempo Javier perdió el conocimiento por la intensidad.   


Espert necesitó hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no morder el cuello de Milei en ese momento, entrar dentro suyo con una embestida profunda y brutal hasta que todo su nudo y semen queden dentro del otro hombre por horas hasta dejarlo lleno de cachorritos. 

Milei volvió a gimotear, todo su cuerpo adolorido y aún así su lenguaje corporal gritando sumisión, rogando por más, por su alfa. 

José Luís acomodó su saco, su camisa y sus dos corbatas junto con las sábanas alrededor de Milei, formando un pequeño nido para el omega. 

— Solo dos horas, aguanta dos horas que voy a volver por vos. — le dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la nuca y saliendo de la habitación con una camisa de Milei puesta a los apurones.

Dos horas parecieron eternas en la mente nublada por el celo de Javier. Sus ojos no paraban de llorar y por sus piernas chorreaba la transpiración y los fluidos. 

Hasta que después de tanto martirio, escuchó la puerta abrirse con una promesa de final para su dolor. Jose Luis lo tomó con fuerza, Milei lo sintió desnudo contra su espalda. Todo fue un vórtice de placer y una tormenta de sensaciones donde no quedaba claro donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. 

Espert volvió a abrirlo con los dedos y luego se hundió en su interior, Javier lloraba de placer y gritaba contra la almohada. Se sentía  _ tan _ bien. 

Su alfa lo besaba, mordía y llenaba de saliva, sus manos lo recorrían entero una y otra vez. El fluido chorreaba entre sus cuerpos imparable.

La tortura del ritmo lento continúo hasta que Espert comenzó a embestirlo fuerte y frenético, al grito de  _ — ¡Omega! —  _ Milei finalmente se perdió en el placer. Sintió el nudo de su alfa entrar en su interior, estirando su entrada imposiblemente. 

" _ Pero que buena pija, _ " dijo en su último pensamiento coherente. Y el orgasmo los consumió a ambos.

  
  
  
  


Y así empezó, entre secretos y a escondidas, y ahora estaban en la oficina del Frente Despertar; la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros conscientes de la relación y felices por ellos a pesar de lo contradictorio con su ideología; felices por ver la marca cicatrizada en el cuello de Milei, escondida bajo el cuello de las camisas que él acariciaba cariñosamente con las yemas de los dedos como si fuera una sortija de matrimonio. 

Solo ellos sabían, nadie por fuera del partido.

Hasta que...

\- ¡YO QUIERO SER LA MADRINA! — Gritó Lemoine  acariciando la panza de Milei. Apenas y se había hinchado, pero los síntomas ya estaban presentes y no había más forma de ignorarlos.

— Vos estás muy contenta pero yo me quiero esconder abajo de una piedra y ahora que se vienen las elecciones no puedo. Esto es un quilombo. — Javier cerró los ojos respirando fuertemente por la nariz, pinchándose el puente y entre los ojos con los dedos. Por más feliz que estuviera con el pequeño rayo de sol creciendo en su panza era el peor momento para formar una familia.

— Ya vamos a encontrar una solución. — Le dijo Espert acariciándole la mano y dándole besos en el cachete, ronroneando con suavidad para calmarlo. Milei sonrió, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba funcionando. 

La alfa los miró confundida. 

— ¿Por qué sería un problema?

— ¿Cómo por qué? — le preguntó Milei rodando los ojos. — Imaginate que se enteren en toda Argentina que soy omega. Lo peor que le puede pasar al partido.

Lilia abrió la boca, después la cerró juntando paciencia. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para después, más tranquila decirles:

— Ay, son dos pelotudos ustedes. Esto es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. Ustedes háganme caso, y si todo sale bien, me hacen madrina. ¿Saben que va a ser?

Milei la miró levantando una ceja, pero cuando acarició la panza dejó salir un profundo suspiro. — Una nena, — dijo con una sonrisa — La vamos a llamar Libertad.

El momento era maravilloso, adorable incluso, pero los ojos de Lilia brillaron con hambre, peligrosos. Los dientes de su sonrisa afilados, listos para morder.

— Tengo una idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Felicidades muchachos, muchas felicidades. — Les dijo Mirtha Legrand dándoles un beso en el cachete a Javier y luego a José Luís. — Por favor, vayan sentándose que ya en un 15 empezamos a comer. 

Desde el rincón donde estaban podían ver las pantallas de televisión, mientras sonaba la propaganda de su spot presidencial:

_ “¿Será ley? No. ESLEI, por la vida, por la familia, y por Libertad.  _

_ Jose Luis Espert presidente, Javier Milei vice.” _

La pequeña Libertad aplaudió con sus manos regordetas, los ojos claros brillando con alegría en los brazos de su papá. Después de todo, salía en el spot sentada en el regazo de su papá Javier y abrazada por su papá Jose Luis, los tres sonrientes mirando a la cámara. ¿Que otro bebé de un año y medio tenía su propia campaña presidencial?

Y así, Lilia hizo la mejor campaña presidencial del partido libertario y se convirtió en madrina de la pequeña Libertad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guía Omegaverse:_ **

****

¿Qué es el Omegaverse? El Omegaverse es un género de fanfiction donde se plantea una sociedad jerárquica en base a características sexuales secundarias, que conforman los "géneros secundarios": Alfa, Beta y Omega. Los **alfa** son los individuos dominantes, **beta** son los de rango medio y **omega** son los de jerarquía más baja, tal como se creía que se organizaban las manadas de lobos.

Este tipo de fanfiction se originó dentro de relatos sobre hombres lobo o licántropos, ya que se basa en las manadas de lobo y en la creencia (ya abandonada) de que existía el "macho alfa" dominante. Los primeros fanfictions, del fandom de Supernatural, se publicaron en el 2010, y trataban de relaciones homosexuales entre varones. **El Omegaverse contiene mpreg, es decir embarazo masculino.** Básicamente, es un género creado dentro de los fanfics homosexuales para justificar la existencia e incluir embarazo masculino. También existe Omegaverse entre parejas F/M y F/F. Los omegas experimentan celos, como varias hembras de mamíferos y pueden quedar embarazad@s de un@ alfa.

Los autores pueden cambiar las reglas de este universo en sus historias, así que nada es absoluto.

**_Algunos términos muy importantes para entender este género son:_**

  * **Alfa** : Mujeres y hombres, o cualquier género, que son capaces de embarazar omegas. Dominan a la sociedad. Tod@s poseen un pene y un nudo en la base para quedarse pegados durante el sexo con el omega. Sin embargo, las mujeres alfa poseen también pechos.
  * **Beta** : personas como las de nuestro mundo. Machos embarazan y hembras quedan embarazadas. No son influidos por feromonas ni poseen celos. Suelen reproducirse entre ellos, pero hay excepciones. Las hembras menstruan una vez al mes como en los humanos.
  * **Omegas** : Mujeres y hombres omegas poseen útero. Tienen celos cada tres o seis meses que duran una semana o más, donde necesitan tener relaciones sexuales con un alfa para dejar de sentir malestar físico. Durante el celo despiden aroma a celo y feromonas, muy atractivas para los alfas. Son la "pareja predeterminada" para los alfas y son muy preciados y escasos en la sociedad.
  * **Celo o _heat_ : **Periodo en el que los omegas son fértiles y tienen un gran impulso sexual. Suelen perder su conciencia o coherencia, desesperados por el nudo de un alfa. El fin de un celo es el embarazo. El celo puede evitarse tomando una medicación conocida como supresores.
  * **Fluido o slick:** Es el lubricante natural que produce el cuerpo de los omegas durante los celos. Es como el fluido vaginal de los humanos, solo que en los machos omega, sale por el ano.
  * **Nudo** : Es un bulto en la base del pene de los y las alfas, que los mantienen unidos en el coito para garantizar la fecundación. Se hincha y queda atrapado dentro del cuerpo del omega.
  * **Mordida o _bonding bite:_** un alfa y un omega pueden morderse el cuello el uno al otro durante el celo, lo que significa una unión de por vida entre ambas personas. Es como un matrimonio.
  * **Nido:** Es un lugar creado por los omegas, donde pasan sus días de celo y paren a sus crías. Es un rincón con almohadas, sábanas y ropa (del alfa) en la habitación del omega, hecho para estar cómodo durante el celo rodeado por el olor de su alfa.
  * **Supresores:** son medicamentos hechos para que los omegas no tengan celos ni despidan feromonas. También son anticonceptivos.
  * **Cachorros o _pups_ : **Es como se le dice a los bebés.



**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a las patas, a las cornudas, y al grupo de canibalismo consensuado, seguro y sano, y un saludo especial a Marti que fue a quien se le ocurrió el eslogan de campaña y el nombre de pareja de ESLEI.
> 
> Actualización 30/12/2020: PAL LOBBY PETESSSS 💚


End file.
